stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:IBallisticSquid
He's from Huddersfiled, Yorkshire I am a huge fan!�������� 00:54, January 30, 2015 (UTC) hi squid i like watching your videos i hope you can see this Spotable cookie (talk) 12:42, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi squid I am u r #1 fan of u even no i am only 7 i love your videos and i have the plushy of you and stampy and i allways wished to see you and when i was 2 i still loved your videos I wished i can see you now i am sad saddy waddy And by the way hi squid i love you. Squid you and stampy make the best videos. You and both have 4 million and 2 million subscribers huge views. In fact 10th most viewed channel. And hi squid love ella papworth Hello squid I just wanted to tell you that I am YOU NUMBER ONE FAN!!ive seen all of any of your videos! Drew/Xbox Buildtrudanite There's something about you and your videos that make you awsome I can't figure it out tho drew/Buildtrudanite iballisticsquid I love you videos you inspired me to play minecraft!!!!!!! 02:35, March 9, 2015 (UTC)Alena Malek Hey Stampy say to iblisticsqid I love all of his video's and your's stampylongnose IBALLISTICSQID IM A HUGE FAN I LOVE YOUR VIDEOS A LOT WHERE DO YOU LIVE WHAT NAMBERHOOD WHATS YOUR ADDSDRESS SINSERLY DAIGEN LEE 403 EAST OWENS DRIVE 02:14, April 1, 2015 (UTC)DAIGEN hi squid love you am your #####11111 faaaaaan hi squid! hi squid it says u was on 1 min ago so i hope you see this By the way i love you too and so does nearly everyone coz your incredible and amazing i am a really big fan of your videos please can u start sky island challenge again please coz i really miss that is was really fun!!! bye hope you read my comment, and also i was wondering if i can join you,and stampy next time you guys are together playing minecraft just saying but MINECRAFT RULES sincerly, sydne moore B.C did you know that stampy amost has 300 ep mi3sunz i love you videos Iballistic squid AKA david spencer are con merchants!!!! The site slippery cheese where 8 yr old children order posters and cry when they don't get delievered is a CON!!! They take your money and you cant contact them by phone, you can email but 4 emails later and no response???? They have had money out of my bank and ive got an upset child........Don't anyone buy off that site....police have been informed and ive told them to shove the sigend poster up their arse!!!!!!! Hi squiddy me and my friend both love you and stampy we are trying to build you guys and we love your adventure maps and videos they're so awesome bye have a great year Hi, I am Gracie and I am 7 years old . I have been watching your videos for over a year and am a huge fan !!! Please tell Stampy the same for me if you are able . Thanks sooo much, you are the coolest !!! Gracie 02:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) i love you Hi Squid Whats up